The Delancey secrets
by Ollybowlzanic
Summary: Kasper is the younger brother of Oscar and Morris. he is forced to have to be a Newsie, will the Delancey secrets come out, how will this effect the strike


A.N: My sister wrote this and wanted me to post it. Based on the movie and the play version of Newsies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, no they belong to Disney except for Kasper

Being the youngest Delancey brother is always hard, especially with Morris's and Oscar's reputation but I mean it's not like they like being the bad guys, they want to have friends they want to be friends with the newsies, I know crazy as that may sound it's true. Morris being the oldest is the leader and Oscar and I follow Morris everywhere except I do not go anywhere near their work. However times and changed and now I am sitting at the table across from them giving me are you stupid faces

"No there has to be another way Kasper." Oscar said after a few years of silence. I don't see what the problem was about being a newsie. "No. I'm 14 now I have to get a job and a newsie is the only option." I said pushing forward with the argument. The thing was I wanted to be a newsie, I don't know why. I just wanted to do something by myself without my older brothers telling me what to do. "No I'm not going to allow it Kasper. A Delaney being a newsie selling papes on the street. No Delancey is going to do that." Morris said looking straight at me causing me to drop my glance. I shrugged, this was getting ridiculous. Yea I know that all about the Delancey reputation but to be honest I don't really care bout that, not one bit. "I'm with Morris." Of course you are Oscar. Is it because you can't do anything by yourself or is it because you always do what Morris does, oh wait that is exactly the same thing. "Guys they won't know I'm a Delaney don't worry about it." I knew what they were talking about. It's that Jack Kelly. I hate him as much as my brothers. I am not really like my other brothers but they have taught me everything they know and I look up to them, if anyone says something about them I do what they do for me, and that is to soak em. I could see that Oscar was bout to crack. "Fine, just watch out for Jack Kelly." Right, it's not like that piece of information is different, they tell me this every day. "You got it." I said as I saluted them, I got a glare from Morris and a shake of the head from Oscar.

We sat around the table and they told me what happened there, who to look for and gave me some money for me to buy my first couple of days' worth of papes.

I was walking by myself, Oscar and Morris had told me to keep clear for the first couple of days. They didn't want me to draw attention to myself. I was able to get close to the front of the line. I smiled as I locked eyes with Oscar. Wiesel walked up and gave me a slight smile.

"Come on line up get your papes." He said this and everyone got into a line to buy their papes. "I'll take the usual." Jack said he placed the money down. I could see Morris watching Jack closely ready to fight if Jack did something out of line. "100 papes for jack. Racer how many" Race had always tried to get free ones from uncle Weas and I wonder if he was going to do it today, "Spot me 50 papes Wiesel." I couldn't help but laugh at that. I knew a lot about the Newsies which I will be using to my advantage because Oscar and Morris told me about them. "Nice try. It's not like you do it every day. Now come on pay up. Hey look at this we have a new kid."

"100 papes" I said as I put down the money that Oscar had given me, I needed to show off, I wanted to get into their house, be part of their family and report back to my brother. Of course that was my plan all along and of course I did not tell my brothers that but I would and nothing was going to stop me. "Starting big. Alright. Oscar 100 papes for the new kid." Uncle Weas said as he motioned for Oscar to give me the papes.

I could see Oscar gave me 103, I knew he would I was just hoping that no one else would find out about it. I looked quite a bit like Oscar unfortunately but nothing like Morris so I was hoping that no one would piece us two together. I was lost in my thoughts that I did not even hear someone coming up behind me. "Count them" I turned around to face the voice, great it was Jack Kelly. I knew that I was in for it now. I tried to leave but he stopped me by grabbing my arm, I flinched out of the hold and I could see that Oscar was getting held back by Morris, he is so going to soak Jack Kelly, I just hope that I am there for that. "cuse me" Play it cool kasper, play it cool. "Count them. He always rips new people off. Jack by the way. They call me cowboy." Right like I care, I know how many Oscar gave me. Ok think of something. "Na its ok" Great that was very convincing Kasper, gee. I should be an improvisation actor, I would be great. "I'll count then. Trust me. He's a dick." Okay, I am so going to soak, he deserves it too."103 papes 3 more Oscar really can't count. Ran before they do a recount of what they have left." I really wanted to punch Jack right then and there but I needed to keep a low profile and not get into fights to early and easily.

"Oscar gave him 103 sold them before lunch, new kid has skill." Jack said as the boys and I walked back to the newsie lodging house. I blush a bit, being with the newsies I started to feel sorry for them, wait what I am I saying, I have to stay loyal to my brother gez Kasper get those thoughts out of my head. I looked around and winked at Finch. I had gotten tight with Finch and Race which I have to say was defiantly not what I was hoping for. "Haha Oscar is such a loser." Thank you Race, if I could, I would punch you so hard. "They didn't seem that bad to me." I finally defend my brothers, wow did it really take that long. "Just wait till tomorrow." A boy the same age as me said. I think his name was Mush. "He always soaks people. Trust me stay away from Oscar and Morris." Crutchie says and I feel a tight knot tighten more, I had completely forgotten that they were still stuck with dad. "I hope the two aren't there tomorrow." I felt anger, only because of the reason why they would not be there tomorrow and that was because of dad. He abused us a lot, Oscar and I, he did it because he liked getting to Morris and the way to do that is to hurt the two of us. "Ye that would be a dream come true. Just one day is all I need." When we got to the lodging house all the boys dropped onto their beds and fell asleep. All except me, I stayed awake the whole time.

"Out of luck Race." Jack said as we made it to The World gates." Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night." Ok I really hate these newsies. But then I don't hate them. I'm so confused. Maybe this was a big mistake.

"Must be the Delaney brothers." Shut it Crip. I hope I didn't say that out loud, I look over to the others who are still looking at my brother, ok I didn't whew. I saw Oscar reach out for the gimp, think his name is Crutchie. "To the back you lousy shrimp." Oscar said. That a boy. I watch as Jack moves to pick up the newsie that was on the ground then I had an idea. "Hey that's not nice Oscar. How would you like it if we made fun of you, maybe we should find out?" I said. I was holding Crutchie's crutch who was leaning on Finch for support and smacked it into Oscar's leg making him fall over in pain. Ok I may have hit Oscar a bit harder than I would have liked to but I couldn't think about that, I dropped the Crutch and ran.

Morris picked helped Oscar up and followed after me, I felt like when we were kids again but I had to make sure that I didn't laugh (That much) I found myself running with Jack in front of the group.

"Hey what are you doing?" The older of the two speaks out as he picks himself up from off the ground. Jack looked behind Davey to see Oscar and Morris making their way through the crowd. "Running." Jack says as I turn to see where my two brothers are. He pulls my arm as we keep running. We make it to an opening and before we could go any further Morris tackles Jack to the ground and Oscar wraps his arm around my throat in a head lock, I knew how to get out of these Oscar had taught me and also he was not holding me as hard as he normally did. I got out of the grip and put him into a head lock I could see Morris advancing before punching out, I got out of the way and Morris ended up punching Oscar, Watch your aim Morris. After that we got our papes and went different directions to sell our papes. Jack had made friends with the new kid and his brother. I knew Jack was just getting Davey, I think that's his name to get to the younger brother but hey, who could blame him.

"Hey who's that?" Davey said as he pointed to me. I wonder why people just do not come up to me, do I have my brothers presence in me. "Oh that's the new boy, started yesterday, quite the pro." I could tell Davey was still not convinced about something, Oscar had been a Newsie for the sun when he was around the age of 10 so he was able to give me some advice. "But he has already sold most of his papes". Yea only because I know how to do it. You gotta change if ya want to make money Davey. "Can I go and sell with him?" No, easy as that little kid, no. Hang on wait he could actually be a weapon. "No." I looked over as they came closer towards me. "I doubt he would let you, he's quite quiet and he doesn't let anyone in anyway." Well that's one way of it Jack Kelly. I saw the boy come up to me and smiled, we sold the 20 I had left before lunch and I went to buy him something with Jack and Davey. After I went to meet up with my brothers in an alley, I looked over my shoulder a lot to make sure that I was not being followed by anyone especially Jack Kelly.


End file.
